Best Christmas Gift Ever
by CWoftheDIW
Summary: Ginny finds out Dean is cheating on her and she finds comfort where she least expects it from. GWxNL [[Completed]]
1. Comfort from Neville

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters, they all belong to JKR

a/n: this is written in Ginny's POV so everything in italics are her thoughts

* * *

" I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" 

Ginny ran out of the boys dormitories where she found her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, snuggling with another Gryffindor girl. She ran as fast as she could out of the common room, to go anywhere – just anywhere where she can be alone with her thoughts.

_How? How can he do that to me? Going around behind my back and snog other girls. I'm such an idiot! Why did I go out with him, even when all my friends warned me that he was a player? I thought he would change, for me… I can't believe how naïve I am. Sixteen years old and still so stupid about this!_

Ginny continued in her thoughts as she approached the clear blue lake that the Giant Squid inhabited in. She desperately wanted to fade from the world now. Nothing would cheer her in this minute and no one can comfort her in this hour. Everything around her seemed to whither and die, her family, her friends, her life, her everything. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She just wanted to part from this world, from this pain. As she was about to jump into the waters, she heard a little voice behind.

"There's no guy in the world worth your tears, and if he is, then he wouldn't make you cry."

Ginny turned around to the source of the sound to find the timid seventh year Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom. He was never very popular and was often ridiculed because everyone thought he was wimpy and wondered how he got into Gryffindor.

"Neville…" Ginny managed to mutter this much before she started sobbing uncontrollably again.

What took her aback was what he did next. It probably took all of his Gryffindor bravery to do this, but he did it. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, trying to chase off all misery that came her way and he whispered soothing, comforting words into her ears like "He's not worth it", "You can get anyone you like", and so on. She buried her face into his chest and just then is when she realized how buffed Neville was under his baggy clothing. He smelled like… there wasn't a scent that described it but it felt safe. She took realization in how strong his arms felt around her, and how much he grew over the years. What seemed to be minutes in Neville's arms actually lasted for hours. When the sky grew dark, Neville broke the comfortable yet awkward silence.

"It's getting dark. Curfew is about to pass."

Ginny nodded and Neville released Ginny, which Ginny loathed. She wanted to stay in those strong arms and bury her face into his chest forever but she knew she couldn't. She and Neville walked back into the castle, to their common room, and Ginny to her dormitory. When she entered, she found a very worried bushy-browned hair girl sitting on her bed, fiddling with the sleeves of her robes.

"Hey 'mione…"

"Ginny! Where were you? I've been so worried! I found out what Dean did, and believe me when I tell you that the next time you see him, you wouldn't recognize him at all."

"What did you do?"

"Not so much what _I_ did. When I told Ron, he was outraged. Ten people weren't enough to hold him down from beating Dean up to a pulp. Of course, Harry was the reason for that, he tackled everyone who tried." Hermione gave a little chuckled at the thought, and then her expression turned to one of worry again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" was Ginny's unconvincing answer.

Hermione looked like she wanted to ask more, but she could tell from Ginny's pleading eyes that she wanted to be alone, so she dropped the subject and left the 5th years dormitories.

The very next morning, the sun was up and light was seething through to where Ginny laid motionless. She didn't feel like attending her classes today, especially when she had double Potions with Snape first thing in the morning. When she finally decided to get up, her body felt so much heavier than she had intended so, plus the effects of gravity, thus she ended up on the floor with a loud '_thump'_. She got to her feet very slowly and got ready for breakfast in the Great Hall. There were many empty seats in the Gryffindor table around the Golden Trio, but instead, Ginny seated herself next to the one who comforted her yesterday. She figured she could at least say thanks for what happened yesterday.

"Good morning, Neville"

"Good morning, Ginny. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes. Thanks for being there yesterday. I really needed a shoulder to cry on."

"Your welcome, though you cried on my chest."

"Yes, well…I…uh… thank you"

Neville smiled at her and went back to breakfast. After a while of silence, Dean Thomas emerged, and Hermione was right, she couldn't recognize him. If someone hadn't greeted him, she would have thought it was some kid she never seen before. He was literally bandaged on both arms, he limped a bit as he walked, and his face was injured with bruises and scars.

_Ron really went all out_

Neville followed Ginny's gaze and spoke to her, which caused her to snap back to reality.

"I shunned him, you know. Yesterday, when I found out what he did. I can't stand people who toy with another person's emotions."

_Does everyone have to know about it? Oh well, I guess it just makes him look bad._

"Oh…" was all Ginny could say.

"You should find someone else who deserves you. You're beautiful, intelligent and athletic. You deserve better."

"Thank you" she said, as she blushed to a color similar to her hair.

Breakfast was over, and Neville's compliment cheered her up enough for her to last through Potions. She tried desperately to pay attention in her other classes, but her thoughts started to wallow back to Dean and the other girl snogging.

_What is it that she has that I don't? Even Neville says that I'm smart, pretty, and athletic. That idiot! Why am I thinking like this? I shouldn't compare myself with the other girls he's with. This is stupid!_

"Ms. Weasley, if you would be so kind as to tell us what spell is best to use when you are cornered."

"I-I don't know, sir" stumbled Ginny as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"If you would be so kind to pay attention, you would know."

After the humiliation of being singled out, she tried to stay focus on the subject. She survived her last class of the day without any further embarrassment. When she finished her classes, the first place she went for was the Gryffindor common room, where she can cry her heart out and no one will know, or at least that's what she thought. She saw someone approach her, and tried to dry her tears as fast as possible, but it was too late, she saw them.

"Ginny…" Hermione said as she stroke Ginny's back to comfort her.

Just then, Ginny did something that even she didn't know why she did it. She made Hermione wrap her arms around her, and sobbed into the older girl's chest, just like what she did with Neville. Hermione, although confused at the younger girl's actions, obeyed and let Ginny cry to her heart's content. When she was finished crying, she reassured her friend that she was feeling much better after crying. When she was finally alone in her room, she thought over what she did.

_Why did I make Hermione do that? It didn't feel the same as when Neville comforted me yesterday._

Ginny secretly yearned to be in Neville's embrace again. To smell that sweet scent of feeling safe again.

_Why? Why do I want that? I'm not attracted to him. He's just a good friend who was there for me at the right time. I don't like him…do I? I mean, I couldn't, and I'm supposed to be sad that Dean cheated on me. So why do I… want this…?_

She fell asleep with those thoughts in her head. When she woke up, it was midnight, dinner passed and she didn't eat anything since breakfast. Her stomach grumbled much to her dismay. She walked to the common room, hoping to bump into a house-elf and havehim/her bring her food, but instead of a house-elf, she found Neville sitting on a couch staring attentively into the fire. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a grumbling noise behind him, which took him face to face with Ginny Weasley. She blushed because her stomach gave away her presence, then proceeded to converse with him.

"Hello, Neville. What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. How about you?"

"I just woke up from a nap" her stomach grumbles again "And I haven't eaten anything since breakfast…" she finished awkwardly.

Neville took out a chocolate frog from his pocket and offered it to Ginny, who gracefully accepted. They made themselves comfortable sitting on the red couches in front of the fireplace. They talked about life in general. The future, jobs, plans, interests, likes and dislikes. They stopped at dislikes when Neville mentioned his dislike in Dean cheating on her, and realized his flaw a little to late. Silence entered the room with the exception of Ginny's stomach craving for food. The silence only lasted only a few minutes up until a house-elf entered to clean the common room and Ginny jumped at the opportunity.

"Excuse me, are there leftovers in the kitchen? I'm a little hungry."

Her stomach grumbles at the exact moment, which confirmed her statement.

"Yes, Miss! There are leftovers, miss. Would you like Mesa to bring some, miss?"

"Yes, can you bring me some roast beef, mash potatoes, a few assorted deserts?"

"Yes, miss. Of course miss. What sort of deserts, miss?"

"Anything you can find in the kitchen would be nice."

"Yes, miss"

With the snap of a finger, Mesa was gone. The common room was silent again, and then he reappeared with a tray of food.

"Enjoy miss! I will be back to clean this room later miss. Just leave the tray here when you're done, miss."

After saying that much, he snapped his fingers and left again. He sure brought more than she asked for. There was basically enough food for five people. When Ginny took all of the food out of the tray, she offered some to Neville, who accepted. They continued their conversation, and Neville determinedly avoided the dislikes category. By the time they parted, it was around two or three in the morning. Both of them yawned from tiredness and decided to go to bed. That night (or rather morning), Ginny went to bed not crying. Instead she was smiling contently, thinking about Neville. She scolded herself at some occasions when she realized what she was thinking. Neville, strong, handsome, sweet, kind-hearted Neville Longbottom.

* * *

Thanks for reading, now if you would be so kind as to click the 'ok' button below and submit a **_review_**, i would really appreciate it. :-) 


	2. Love from Neville

Disclaimer: Im not JKR so i don't own any of the chararcters

Still in Ginny's POV

* * *

Ginny woke up the very next morning with a wide smile on her face. She made her way down to the Great Hall to begin the day with some breakfast. 

_I wonder why I smile so much recently. Maybe it's because I got to bond with Neville since that day I found out about Dean's disloyalty. It wasn't a very good experience, but I wouldn't trade it for anything else because if it wasn't for that, I would've never discovered what a charming gentleman Neville was. I really do feel attached to him. I think I might love him even. He's so sweet and kind, and now that he's grown, he's no longer a plump little boy, but a tall, muscular-looking gentleman. He does have his weak points though, like getting embarrassed easily, scoring poorly in Potions, and so forth, but overall, his strong points overrule his weak ones._

"Hello Neville"

"Good morning Ginny. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Wonderful. Didn't wake up until the sun was beaming down on me. You?"

"I slept quite alright."

"Good to hear. Christmas break is arriving. Are you going to go home tomorrow?"

"No. My parents are on vacation somewhere over in Canada. Says that they wanted to explore the world. How about you?" lied Neville.

Neville didn't like to mention that his parents were at St. Mungos because it was too depressing of a story to tell. Besides, if he did mention it, then Ginny will be bombarding him with questions and try to make him feel better, right when she was depressed with Dean's disloyalty. No… it was better to lie.

"Nope. Not this year. Ron is going home though, along with Harry and Hermione, who will spend their stay in my house."

"Why aren't you going with them?"

_Because I want to stay here with you…_

"Hmm… good question. I suppose it's because I don't feel like it. I just feel like staying here at Hogwarts."

"I see. Most of the people are going home this year so I guess this big castle will feel empty with only a few students."

"Yes, I suppose"

Silence engulfed them as they stopped talking to start eating. After breakfast, they parted to their different ways. Neville went somewhere where he can finish reading his books in peace, and Ginny went outside to fly in the cold misty air of winter. She did some flying tricks in the air, swirling and twirling around like a free bird. When she landed, she was greeted by an applause.

"Nice broom skills" applauded Neville.

"Thanks" she blushed, though it didn't show since she was red from the weather already.

"Can you teach me? I never was good with the broom. I remember on my first year, I—uhh… painful story. Just know it wasn't a pretty sight."

Ginny gives a little laugh and replies 'sure'. She lent him her broom so he could get some first-hand experience. Teaching Neville how to fly was like teaching a muggle about the magical world they lived in. Neville would stumble over the basics at first, but as soon as he got the hang of it, he did alright. They stopped a bit for some lunch and then went back outside to play around some more. Neville started to learn how to do tricks, but he wasn't really that good to be able to do tricks on his first lesson. Occasionally he would attempt to do a trick, though, and would fail miserably. When he was finally tired, he gave Ginny back her broom and they returned to the common room to sit in front of the blazing fire.

"You're not as bad at flying as you claim to be, Neville"

"Yeah… well that's because you're a very good teacher"

"That's funny. I was never good at teaching. I never have the patience." she said as she gave a little laugh

"You seemed to have patience when you were teaching me."

"I did? I didn't think I did."

It was Neville's turn to laugh now.

"You don't even know what you have? Of course you have patience. Well… you did for me, at least."

_Maybe… for you…_

"Whatever you say…"

"Yup. Hey, what time is it?"

"Around… 6? 7?"

"Would you care for some dinner?"

"Sure."

For dinner that day, the variety was slimmed down a bit. Maybe it was because the majority of the student population chose to return home for Christmas. They had roast beef, sautéed potatoes, sweet potatoes, steak, some vegetables and then some deserts. Ginny's absolute favorite desert was the éclairs. She had about 5 of those in addition to her dinner. Neville mused on how much the girl can eat.

"What?" Ginny finally gave in to Neville's constant staring.

"Oh, nothing" he said as he reverted his attention back to his plate.

"No, what?"

"Nothinnggg"

"Tell meee Nevvviiilllllleee!"

"It's just… where does it all go?"

"All what go where?"

"All the food you ate. I mean, I can't believe a girl like you can eat so much."

Ginny gives a little laugh.

"I have six brothers Neville. Doesn't that explain a lot?"

"Yeah… but where does it all go?"

"Quidditch practices and stuff. I work out occasionally for all the muscles and stamina needed for Quidditch."

Neville gives a little chuckle and returns his attention back to his food. They finished eating and parted again after dinner. This time, Ginny went back to the common room for peace and Neville was hanging out with some other 7th year Gryffindors. As Ginny was watching idly at the clouds, she began thinking about what to get Neville for Christmas. She wasn't very rich so she couldn't afford much, but it's the thought that counts, right? She searched through her trunk and her dresser and her robes, but all she could find was 13 sickles and 2 knuts. Tomorrow, at the Hogsmeade trip, she has to find something for Neville that costs less than 13 sickles.

That morning of Christmas, Ginny woke up extra early to put her present for Neville under the tree. Then she started to look though the piles of presents and found one that was addressed to her. She slowly opened it (because it was wrapped up so neatly and she didn't want to ruin it) and removed the lid of the box. Inside the box laid a golden chain necklace and a pendant in the shape of a heart. On the pendant, there was gold outlining the words 'I love you'. Ginny searched frantically for a card, but there was none, just a piece of paper. She picked it up to read.

"Ginny, I've been wanting to tell you how much I loved you but I never had the courage to. Yes, I am in Gryffindor, but whenever I see you, I lose all my strength. I know that you might never have the same feelings for me, but that's ok. On Christmas day I will reveal myself to you and let you decide. Whatever your decision is, I hope it's the one you will never regret because I aim to see you happy, even if I'm not the reason for it."

Ginny put down the piece of paper and looked at her present admiringly.

_Who could give me such an expensive gift? Well, whoever he is, I don't think I'll accept him. I mean I already have someone I like. Too bad, I pity him already and I don't even know who he is._

That day, Ginny waited anxiously for her secret admirer to proclaim himself to her. She wasn't excited or anything, she just wanted to get it over with so it won't bother her for the rest of the day. Sadly enough, her admirer did not show up all day. When it was time for dinner, she had a upset and disappointed looking expression on her face that caused Neville to worry.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Is there something bothering you?"

"No. I'm fine. I think I just need some fresh air after dinner."

"Oh... okay… if you say so but I'm always here for you, you know that."

"Yeah, that's Neville for you. Always so caring and sweet."

Neville blushed a little bit and went back to eating. Approaching the end of dinner, Neville asked Ginny if she was really alright again.

"Yeah, Neville. I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"If you say so"

After that, Ginny left the table and went to the lake where the Giant Squid lives, where she first felt Neville's embrace, and where she first met the Neville she loves now. She was thinking either too much or too hard, because when someone crept up behind her, she was still thinking. That person feigned a cough to get her attention, and still no answer. Then that person tapped her lightly on the shoulder and Ginny spun around so fast, she almost hurt herself.

"Neville! You scared me…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Oh… it's okay. So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you're really ok."

"I'm fine. Geez Neville, you're even more of a nagger than my mom"

"Heh… and then there's another reason I came for"

"Oh? What is it?"

Neville started to blush and shift from side to side. He turned his gaze to the ground and his voice was barely audible.

"T-this morning, I –I gave you a p-present and a l-letter. T-the letter says t-that –"

"That you love me and will tell me tonight…"

Neville nods.

"So?"

"So… Neville, I think you're very sweet and caring. I also think that you're very kind-hearted –"

"Don't Ginny. I knew this was going to happen. You're far out of my reach. I don't even know why I attempted. I should have known you would never like me back."

Ginny smiles.

"True… I can never like you back… only because I've already fallen in love with you. Life only goes forward. I can't turn back time and like you again so you'll just have to stick with me loving you."

Neville's head shot up with happiness. He was so happy that he forgot how to speak for a minute or two.

"Y-you l-like me?"

"No, silly. I love you."

"Ginny, I-I don't know what to say"

"You know what the most appropriate thing to do now is?"

"What?"

"Wrap your arms around me and kiss me…"

Neville did just that. Frankly speaking, he wasn't such a bad kisser but maybe that's just Ginny's opinion. When they broke apart, Neville spoke with a little twinkle in his eyes.

"You know Ginny, this year I got the best Christmas present ever."

"Really? What is it?"

"You"

* * *

Thanks for reading.. now its ur turn to write so i can read :-) Please _**review!**_

Also like to thank bertuzzifan1 for reminding me that about Neville's parents


End file.
